


Another Life

by eskimita



Category: Criminal Minds, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crime, Crossover, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskimita/pseuds/eskimita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd heard you were in the FBI."<br/>"In another life, maybe."</p><p>Veronica Mars walked away from Neptune, determined to never look back. The disappearances of teenage bikers from Neptune High is about to change that. Now, the week before her (much dreaded) high school reunion, Veronica's back in town, ready to do the same thing she's always done, shake Neptune up.</p><p>Look out world, Veronica Mars is back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Long Time Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I took the idea that was pitched for Veronica Mars season 4, of Veronica being an FBI agent, and I mashed it together with Criminal Minds. Although, for Veronica Mars, this is AU before the movie, I will still be using a few fun movie facts. For Criminal Minds, Veronica is the agent who replaced Elle Greenaway, completely (unfortunately) erasing Prentiss from the story.  
> I own neither Veronica Mars nor Criminal Minds, although I did chip in on the movie kickstarter.  
> All characters are the properties of their creators and respective networks.  
> I receive nothing from the writing and distribution of this story except the pride of a job well done and whatever little sweets my marshmallows leave in my inbox.

_Compulsive, clearly. Addictive personality, possible adrenaline junkie… Is it any wonder I chose the career I did?_

_I left Neptune when I was 19 years old. I guess you could say that I got the hell out of Dodge, and I never once looked back. Most people say that I ran away with my tail between my legs. Maybe I did._

_After college, law degree in my hand, I headed for the FBI, determined to make something of myself, to step up in the world of investigation. Being recruited to the BAU was a surprise, but I suppose it was inevitable. After all, I spent years profiling my classmates. But that all ended when I left Neptune. It was never supposed to start again._

_You know what they say, though. Karma’s a bitch._

******_“The past is never where you think you left it.”_**  
 **_― Katherine Anne Porter_**

**Tuesday, May 6, 2014**

**F.B.I Behavioural Analysis Unit**

**Quantico, Virginia**

“Conference room. We got a case.”

As soon as the words were out of JJ’s mouth, everyone was jumping out of their seats, grabbing folders and coffee cups, already prepared for the briefing. Veronica grabbed her notebook and hurried after Reid, knocking him out of her way as she settled down next to Garcia. Once seated, she opened her notebook and looked up at Hotch, tapping her pen against her lips.

“What cheerful corner of the country is going to further ruin my faith in humanity this week?”

“Funny you should ask that,” JJ brushed into the room and grabbed the powerpoint remote, clicking on the slideshow of the file. “We’re going to Neptune.”

Veronica bit back a groan, hitting her head on the table as JJ continued her debriefing.

“Over the past month, eight motorcycles have been found along the Pacific Coast Highway, covered in blood. The Neptune sheriff’s department ran DNA and five of the samples turned up belonging to members of a biker gang, the PCH. The other three samples were from kids from well to do families. All owned motorcycles, all attended Neptune High. No bodies have been found.”

“Why are we being called in on this?” Reid glanced up from the file in front of him. “It might not be a serial anything. Bikers, they disappear all the time, and the other kids could’ve cut themselves or something.”

Veronica sat up and looked at Reid, setting her pen down. “Because it’s election year and Sheriff Lamb would hate to have anything making him look bad.” She leaned back in her chair, looking around the room. “I know this sheriff’s department. I know these people. If PCHers are going missing, the Sheriff doesn’t care. But 09ers, they make the news. Their parents are probably making a fuss, demanding answers that Lamb’s department isn’t capable of giving them. He’s calling us in to cover his ass.”

Veronica ignored the reproachful look from Hotch, instead focusing on the pictures of the bikes, picking her pen back up. “No one from Neptune would target both PCHers and 09ers though. They aren’t exactly equal opportunity discriminators there, it’s one or the other. So what’s making them go after both?”

“That’s what we’re going to figure out. Wheels up in 30. Garcia, you’re coming with us. The sheriff’s office isn’t exactly modernized.” Garcia nodded and gathered up her folders, hurrying back to her office.

Veronica bit her lip and stood up, going back to the bullpen and grabbing her go bag. Hotch didn’t need to know that she already had a tech goddess in Neptune, and until Garcia met Mac, she probably wouldn’t believe anyone else was capable of doing everything she did. Bag in hand, she met Garcia at the elevators, slinging an arm over her shoulders.

“Come on, my friendly neighborhood tech goddess, and I’ll show you a not so friendly neighborhood.”

**Tuesday, May 6, 2014**

**Neptune, California**

**Neptune Sheriff Department**

“Sheriff Lamb, nice to meet you.” Hotch held out his hand to greet the Sheriff. “I’m SSA Hotchner. This is my team, Communications Officer Penelope Garcia, SSAs Rossi, Jareau, Morgan, Reid, and-”

“Veronica Mars! What’d we get you for this time? Indecent exposure?”

“Not this time, Sacks. I’m here on official business.” Veronica pulled her badge out and flashed it at the Deputy, giving him a cocky smile. “You know, I never thought I’d see the day where I actually get to come in and do your job for you. Oh wait, I’ve been doing your job for years. Well, this’ll be just like old times then, won’t it?”

Hotch shot Veronica a disapproving look before turning to the Sheriff and his Deputy. “If you could show us to a conference room and give us the files you have right now, we’ll get started on a profile.” He waited for Lamb to nod before turning to his team. “Garcia, I want to know everything about the victims down to their shoe size in kindergarten, find out what they had in common. Rossi, Morgan, go to the impound lot and look at the bikes. JJ, you’re with me. We’re going to see where the bikes were found. Reid, you and Mars go talk to the families, find out if their paths crossed. Veronica, you know these people. I’m sure you know who to ask.”

Nodding, Veronica grabbed her bag. “Yeah. I know a few people.”

“Good. Everyone meet back here in a few hours.”

“C’mon, Dr. Reid. You’re about to meet the best of the best.” Veronica grabbed Reid’s arm and led him out of the door, stopping on her way. “Oh, Deputy Sacks, I’d lock the evidence room, if I were you. You left the door wide open. Wouldn’t want any teenagers sneaking in there and stealing evidence, now would you?”

**Tuesday May 6, 2014**

**Neptune, California**

**Eli ‘Weevil’ Navarro’s Garage**

“Yo, I’ll be there in a minute.” Weevil called out from the back of the garage.

Reid lifted an eyebrow at the exclamation, and Veronica just shook her head at him, leaning against the counter.

“Why, exactly, are we here? We’re supposed to be interviewing the families.”

“The 09er parents will talk to us, but the PCHers, their families won’t admit their kids were in a gang. If you want to find any truth about them, you ask Weevil. He knows it all.”

“And don’t you forget it, Miss Mars. What can I do for you?”

“Good to see you again Weevil. You know anything about the missing PCHers?”

Wiping his hands on a grease rag, Weevil nodded slowly, tossing the rag onto the counter. “I know they joined the gang after I left. Troubled kids, dads all in jail. One, Lorenzo Martinez, he was in here about three weeks ago, getting his bike fixed. Good kid, actually, didn’t belong in that gang. His heart wasn’t in it, y’know?”

“Anything he did that might make someone want to hurt him?”

“Come on, V, he’s a gang member. Everyone in this town has something against him. You know how it is. You haven’t been gone that long.”

Nodding, Veronica pulled up a picture on her phone, sliding it over to Weevil. “And any of these kids? Do you know any of them?”

Weevil looked at the picture, sliding through to the next one. “They’re all 09ers, but they brought their bikes here for maintenance. Not recently though. Few months ago. I’m afraid that’s all I can do for you though.”

“Did you notice anything weird about them, when they did come to your shop?” Reid adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder, looking down at Weevil. “Anything odd in what they said or did? Was it normal for them to bring their bikes here?”

“Look man, I don’t make a habit of studying 09er behavior. I run the best bike garage in town though. They don’t like me, but when they spend the kind of money on their bikes that they do, they take good care of them. All the kids that’ve gone missing brought their bikes here. Half the town does. The only people who don’t bring their cars and stuff here are the people with private mechanics.”

“Weevil’s not the connection, Reid. In this town, people are connected in ways you can’t even dream of.” Veronica shot Weevil a smile and pocketed her phone. “You see anyone unusual or notice any out of place behavior, you’ll call me, right?”

“Still got you on speed dial, V.”

“Aw how sweet. I’ll see you later Weevil. We need to go talk to Wallace. If anyone knows of a connection between these kids, it’s him.” Throwing a wave over her shoulder, Veronica started towards the SUV, Reid close behind her. Before she could open the door, Weevil called out.

“Hey V, I’ll see you Saturday.”

Reid’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Saturday?”

A loud sigh and the sound of Veronica climbing into the car carried over to him before she answered, tapping her fingernails on the steering wheel, “Neptune High School Class of 2004’s ten year reunion. I hadn’t planned on being anywhere near this side of the country. Now, if I’m lucky, we’ll catch this guy and I can still miss it. Unfortunately, in this town, I’m never lucky.”

 


	2. We Used to be Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marshmallows get faster updates when they comment...
> 
> Poll:  
> Would you rather...  
> Veronica with a Veronica Mars Character  
> or  
> Veronica with a Criminal Minds Character?
> 
> Input required if you want a right to complain.

_Neptune High. Not much has changed in the ten years since I last sat at these tables, leftovers in my lunch bag, the scandals and mysteries of high school on my mind. I never imagined I’d be sitting at one again, with a coworker at my side, pestering me for answers, wondering why we’re here. What can I say? I’ve always had a flair for the dramatic, and this… this is going to be dramatic_

_**“High school sucked. It was a universal truth, and whoever said these were supposed to be the best years of your life was probably drunk or delusional.”** _

_**― Kami Garcia, Beautiful Darkness** _

**Tuesday, May 6, 2014**

**Neptune, California**

**Neptune High**

“Veronica Mars? I never thought I’d see the day you were sitting at that table again. Isn’t that how we first met?”

“No, actually Wallace, you were naked and taped to a flag pole. Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten.” Veronica stood up and gave Wallace a quick hug, gesturing to Reid. “This is Dr. Spencer Reid, one of the other agents on my team. Reid, this is Wallace Fennel, Neptune High’s finest basketball coach.”

Wallace shook Reid’s hand before sitting down at the table and pulling his lunch out, taking a bite of his sandwich. “So what are you doing here, Veronica? You told Mac you planned to be on Antarctica the week of the reunion. This isn’t Antarctica.”

“The penguins drove me away, actually. And work called me here.” Pulling the case file out of her bag, Veronica laid out the pictures of the missing teens. “All eight of these kids have gone missing in the past month. The only connections we’ve found so far are this school and Weevil’s garage. Now, we both know that there’s always something more at Neptune High, so I was hoping you could tell me what it is.”

Wallace put his sandwich down and picked up one of the pictures, turning it to face Veronica. “Fernando Gonzalez tried out for the JV team last fall. Would’ve made it too, if his drug test had come back clean. Kid was good, good in school too. Surprising, for a PCHer. All these kids were good, Veronica. The gang kids, their hearts weren’t in it. They weren’t like the other PCHers here. I mean, look at them.” He pointed towards another table near the edge of the courtyard. “They’re just like the kids when we were in school, tough. But these kids that went missing, they were good kids. The 09ers were all smart. Never got caught with drugs, never failed tests, didn’t hang out with the usual 09er crowd. I don’t know why these kids are being taken, Veronica, but I’m telling you, these are the kids I wish I’d gone to high school with.”

“So someone is kidnapping good kids who ride bikes and leaving their bikes covered in blood? Why would somebody want to kidnap the good kids though?” Veronica frowned, gathering up the pictures.

“Actually, statistically, it’s the children who don’t make waves or act out that end up kidnapped. They’re usually easier targets, more likely to offer their help to someone who appears to be in need.” Reid looked around the courtyard, taking in the different cliques that were sitting at the other tables. “What if the victims were just being nice? Maybe they saw someone with a car or bike broken down and offered to help? What if that’s how they’re being targeted?”

Veronica nodded thoughtfully, stuffing the case file back in her bag and standing up. “I think you’re on to something Reid. Come on, we better get back to the Sheriff’s office. Wallace, I’ll call you.” She started heading towards the parking lot before stopping and turning around. “Oh, Wallace, you and Weevil are the only ones who know I’m here. I haven’t told my dad yet. Please don’t ruin my surprise.”

With that, Veronica hurried towards the SUV, mind totally focused on the case. “I think I know enough to get a profile out. We need to go tell Hotch.”

**Tuesday, May 6, 2014**

**Neptune, California**

**Mars Investigations**

“Mrs. Larson, I’m Keith Mars. It’s nice to meet you. Now, what can Mars Investigations do for you?” Keith Mars led the middle-aged woman into his office, offering her a seat before moving around to the other side of his desk, sitting down and giving a gentle smile.

“My son, Kenneth, never came home last night. He was supposed to be at a study group, but he never returned. I’ve tried calling his cell, his friends, the school. No one has heard from him.” The woman wrung her hands in her lap. “This isn’t like him. He’s a good boy. He always comes home when he says he’ll be home. He’s never once been late.”

“Mrs. Larson, if you’re worried that your son is missing, why didn’t you go to the police?”

“I know this Sheriff’s department, Mr. Mars. They’ll say he’s being a teenager, that he probably got too drunk at a party and he’ll be home later. But my Kenny doesn’t drink. I know he wouldn’t be anywhere other than his study group on a Monday night.” The crocodile tears in the woman’s eyes had Keith nodding slowly, pulling a notepad towards himself.

“I’ll tell you what, you give me the names and numbers of all Kenny’s friends and I’ll look around. If he can be found, he will be, I promise. Why don’t you write them down on this paper and I’ll make a phone call. What kind of car does Kenny drive?”

“Oh he rides a motorcycle. I don’t know what kind. It’s red. I hate the thing. Every time Kenny goes out on it, I fear it’s the last time I’ll see him.” She choked back a sob. “Now it might be.”

Keith stood and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder before moving to the outer room to place a call to his contact in the Sheriff’s office. When the other man picked up, he stared out the window as he talked. “Sacks, I need you to look up the make and model of a red motorcycle registered to Kenneth Larson. His mom is in my office claiming that he didn’t make it home last night.” He paused and listened to the other man talk for a minute before raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean Veronica just walked in?” A pause. “No, don’t say anything to her. I’ll be right there.”

He hung up the phone and moved to the door to his office. “Mrs. Larson, I need to go check something out. If you’ll just leave that list on my desk, I promise I’ll be in contact. Right now, I have an errant child of my own to go talk to.”

**Tuesday, May 6, 2014**

**Neptune, California**

**Neptune Sheriff’s Department**

“We’re looking for a male, late teens, early twenties, probably a biker.” Hotch took command of the room, looking around at the deputies and reporters surrounding the team. “This unsub knows his targets. He’s physically strong. He manages to overpower teens who are all in good physical shape. We think he’s using their personalities to target them. All of the victims so far have been nice kids, helpful. It’s likely that he made it appear that he was fixing a problem with his bike, then when they stopped to help, he attacked them. Keep an eye out for someone who’s bike is in rougher condition. It would have to be, for his posturing to be believable. It’s likely he’ll revisit the crime scenes. This man knows Neptune, he lives here, probably went to school at Neptune High, or works there. He has an opportunity to observe his victims before he takes them. If anyone sees anything, they need to contact us immediately, thank you.”

The briefing over, Veronica turned to follow her team back to the conference room that had been cleared for them, wondering if she’d get a chance to slip away for a few hours to go talk to her dad. If she didn’t go see him before the case was over, she’d never hear the end of it, especially if Wallace got to him first. She’d have to call him after they checked in to the hotel for the night. Just as she was approaching the door, a voice carried through the station.

“So this is where you ended up? All those years of school and FBI training, but you’re still here, slumming it in Neptune. Come on, Veronica, I thought you’d do better than this.”

Turning around, Veronica gave her father a smile, holding out her arms for a hug. “What can I say, like father like daughter.” She leaned into his shoulder. “I was going to call you tonight and tell you that I’m here.”

“Uh huh, sure you were.”

Before their reunion could go much further, an unknown deputy showed up at Veronica’s shoulder, a piece of yellow paper in his hand. “Excuse me, Agent Mars, we just received a report. Another bike’s been found.”


	3. But I Haven't Thought of You Lately at All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mario Oliveres is completely made up for the sake of this story.  
> You know the drill, marshmallows. Comments are love and love means updates.

_Of all the hotels along the Pacific Coast, in all the towns, the Bureau had to put us in this one. I’m actually surprised they let me in. The last I checked, I was on their ‘do not service’ list. But, I suppose a shiny badge changes everything. It’s not like I’m dating their favorite occupant anymore. No. Now I’m just looking for a place to crash and a cup of coffee. That ship has sailed._

_Who needs romance anyhow? I’m much happier like this, alone and unattached. There’s less drama in it all. All of that, it’s in the past. People grow up, they move on. After all, star crossed lovers aren’t actually meant to be together. That’s the thing about being star crossed. Love is the thing that both brings you together and pulls you apart._

**_“What we wait around a lifetime for with one person, we can find in a moment with someone else.”_ **

**_― Stephanie Klein, Straight Up and Dirty: A Memoir_ **

****

**Wednesday, May 7, 2014**

**Neptune, California**

**Neptune Grand Hotel**

When the knock came on his door, Morgan set his razor down and wiped the remnants of shaving cream off his face, frowning in confusion. His phone hadn’t gone off, so this wasn’t about the case. Opening the door, he gave an exasperated smile and stepped aside, allowing the two blonde fireballs entrance.

“Baby girl, you know I love it when you come to visit me, but I could’ve been busy. What would you have done then?” He accepted the cup of coffee from Garcia with a smile before sitting down on the edge of the bed, gesturing for the women to sit across from him. “What is this about then?”

“Oh no, my Mocha god. This is not about me. This is about Veronica. She had a case-breaking thought last night.” Garcia sat down and took a sip of her coffee, moaning obscenely. “God, I don’t know where you got this, my wonderful little marshmallow, but if you bring me one of these every day, you can have the world.”

Veronica laughed and tapped her finger on the lid of her own cup, staring down at it as she composed her thoughts. Once she felt like she had her thoughts gathered as much as she could, she looked up at Morgan. “This case… I don’t think it’s about the victimology. I mean, the teenagers they’re taking are just too different. They’re all nice kids, yeah, but they come from completely different ends of the social spectrum. I was thinking about it, while we checked out Kenneth Larson’s bike last night. Neptune is a town of extremes. You’re either upper class or lower class. People don’t interact with both.This unsub is purposely striking out against both, because he has a problem with both classes, probably. But it’s more than that.” She took a sip of her coffee and looked at the other two. “He has a problem with me.”

Eyebrow raised, Morgan leaned forward. “Would you care to explain how you made that connection from checking out Kenneth Larson’s bike? Because without a bit more explanation, I don’t see it.”

“It wasn’t the bike. It was the note that Hotch found on the bike. This is the first time there’s been a note left behind. That’s not a coincidence. This bike, discovered the day the FBI shows up to take over the case, with a note? That’s a message. And the note, ‘Remember the bus?’ That’s a message left for me. My senior year of high school, there was a bus crash. Six students died along with the bus driver. The student that survived died later, of a blood clot. I was supposed to be on that bus but instead, I was on a bike. Weevil gave me a ride. Whoever this is, they’re lashing out at bikers on the PCH because of me.” She stood up and threw away her coffee cup, glancing at the other two. “I need to see Reid’s map. If I’m right, these bikes are being found along the route the bus took and we need to go look at where the bus crashed.”

“So you’re telling me that this guy has kidnapped nine high school kids because of you? I’m sorry kid, but that’s a bit of a stretch to me. Someone would have to have a lot of misplaced anger to be striking out at kids because of something they think you did.” Morgan leaned back in his chair, resting his elbow on his hip. “I’ve known you for a few years now, angel, and you don’t really strike me as the kind of person people hate like that.”

Ducking her head with a self-deprecating smile, Veronica nodded slightly. “You don’t know Neptune. I’d be surprised if there’s half a dozen people here who like me. I was not a very popular person here.”

Standing up, Morgan placed a hand on Veronica’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “We should get down to the station and tell Hotch. If this is about you, he needs to know. Then we’ll figure out what to do.”

“Yeah. You guys go ahead. I’ll meet you there. I need to get something from my room.” Veronica smiled at the other two agents before leaving the room, heading down the hall. Once she was in her room, she pulled out her phone and leaned back against the door. She waited while the phone rang, sighing in relief when it was picked up. “I need your help Logan.”

**Wednesday, May 7, 2014**

**Neptune, California**

**Kane Software**

“Veronica Mars. Is there a reason I shouldn’t be angry with you? You come into town and you see Weevil and Wallace before me? Come on, I’m pretty sure girl friends come befo- What? Yeah. Of course. No. I’ll just tell them my mom is sick or something. Yeah, no, I’ll be there soon. Do you need me to do anything else? Yeah, I’ll call Wallace. We’ll be there soon.”

Mac hung up the phone and grabbed her bag, logging off her computer. She headed towards her supervisor’s office, sending off a quick text to Wallace. Once she’d cleared the day with her supervisor, she headed towards her car, wondering just what it was Veronica needed her help for this time.

**Wednesday, May 7, 2014**

**Neptune, California**

**Neptune Sheriff’s Department**

“You know, Ronnie, this isn’t exactly the best location for a high school reunion.” Logan hopped up onto Sack’s desk, grabbing a stress ball off of it and tossing it in the air. “And convincing the Navy to give me the day off… you could’ve just asked me to coffee.”

“Not a social call, Logan.” Veronica handed him a cup of coffee and leaned against the desk next to him. “We’re just waiting for everyone else to get here. But showing up in uniform was a nice touch. You should wear only this.”

Morgan came into the squad room as Logan chuckled, leading Mac and Wallace. “Alright angel, you gonna tell us why we’re gathering up your friends any time soon?”

“In a minute, Morgan. Not everyone is here yet. Hey Mac, Wallace.” Veronica moved away from Logan, hugging Mac briefly before patting Wallace’s arm. “Thanks for coming guys. I know you hate being dragged into my messes, but I really need your help on this.” She walked over to Morgan, tapping his arm. “Hey hot stuff, where’s our gadget guru at? I’ve got someone for her to meet.”

“I believe she is abandoning me for other bald men with muscles, right now.” Morgan pointed towards the door where Garcia was leading Weevil into the room, talking his ear off. “So why are you collecting people, angel? Are you this adverse to going to your reunion so you’re gathering all the people you like in a place you’re comfortable being?”

Laughing, Veronica shook her head. “Brilliant idea, hot shot, but no. Everyone here is going to help us narrow down the unsub.”

Once Garcia and Weevil were sitting down, Veronica sighed and looked over at Hotch. “I know how we can find the unsub, I think. But it isn’t going to be easy.”

Nodding, Hotch gestured for her to take the floor. “You know what you’re doing. I’m trusting your judgement right now. So, what are we looking for?”

“I think that the younger brother of one of the bus crash victims is trying to get to me.” Veronica took a deep breath and looked at everyone in the room, wrapping one arm around herself. “We need to find Mario Oliveres. I think he’s going to try and kill me.”


End file.
